A Good Feeling
by AshleighLauren
Summary: Maria's P.O.V of meeting Jasper and everything that follows.
1. Three Angels

**Ahhhhh! I. Don't. Own. TWILIGHT! Noooooo! :O. Though I have kidnapped Jasper :D Review If You Ever Want Him Back...**

**I don't know whether to continue this and make it a long story, or just leave it as this... ideas please :)**

**Love you all,**

**Ashleigh :)**

Maria's P.O.V

Lucy and Nettie wanted to hunt, but I had other plans. If we want to reclaim our old territory, we have to make our army. We've passed many suitable candidates, though they haven't really had anything special about them. We need someone young, strong, loyal, and most of all, we need someone gullible. Though I, myself, have proved that females can be just as good as males, I would prefer to have male newborns, so that I can persuade them to do what I wish. Nettie and Lucy can not be trusted to change anyone yet, as they loose control far too often. Their thirst for blood is still far less than my thirst for revenge. Power. All these appealing words.

It was around 10pm, which was good, as we still had a few more hours to look for humans to turn. We had to find some quickly, or the night would have been wasted, which would make me rather irritable, and would not guarantee Lucy and Nettie's survival. We were following a scent along a dirt road, when I caught the scent of a human on an animal behind us. We turned around, only to see a young soldier on a horse approaching us. When the young man reached us, he dismounted. He was about to say something, when he really looked at us, a sight which shocked him to silence. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, probably thinking he was dreaming. One of the perks of being a vampire is that you trade your soul for beauty, always attracting attention.

"He's speechless," Lucy stated, trying to make her voice as soft and alluring as possible. I saw the soldier admiring her, then turning to observe Nettie, who proceeded to lean forward and inhale the humans scent.

"Mmm. Lovely," she sighed, trying to get as much of his scent as possible. Pretty soon she would get tired of the bouquet and want to try the wine. I put my hand on her arm to restrain her.

"Concentrate, Nettie," I tried to get her to focus. The soldier's gaze turned to me. I returned his stare, telling Nettie and Lucy how he was suitable. We carried on the conversation, with Nettie losing her focus once again. Lucy volunteered me to change him. This was a good idea, so I instructed Nettie and Lucy to leave. I really wanted to keep this one, and didn't want to have to protect my back.

All through this exchange, the young soldier simply stood there, looking bewildered and amazed, yet curious. I looked at him as he watched Nettie and Lucy turn and leave. He turned to me after they had gone. I asked his name, trying to make my voice sound soft and calming.

"M-major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he stammered. I was amazed at how he was being so polite and staying a gentleman, though he was staring death in the face.

"I hope you survive, Jasper," I told him. "I've got a really good feeling about you." He stayed where he was, frozen. Paralysed by fear, I thought to myself.

I leaned in to bite him on his neck, silently telling myself to remain focused. I bit down, trying to ignore the taste of his cool blood, soothing the burn...

No. Focus. You need this one. I was shouting out a battle in my own head, and the rational side won. I released my mouth from his neck, and he collapsed, crumpling to the ground, moaning and writhing in pain. I scooped him up in my arms, and I ran to a residence near the farm we occupied.

I have a good feeling about this one. I'll just need to work hard to keep him with me, I think.


	2. Potential

**Yay the next chapter :) I'm going to make this story as long as I can without people dying of boredom :D**

**You still can't have Jasper back ;)**

Maria's P.O.V

I put him down on the bed. It's only use was to support humans going through the change, as we had no need for sleep. He was writhing in agony, tying not to scream and appear weak, though a few moans left his lips. What he didn't know was that this was just the beginning. As the venom spreads the pain increases. Three days of pain for an eternity of power. It was worth it in my eyes.

Looking down at him, I saw his features were contorted, suppressing the immense amount of pain raging inside of him. Though his eyes showed how he was truly coping. They were pleading, searching for anything that would put the fire out. I looked into them, and informed him that the pain would last a little while longer. But it would be worth it. He would have immortality, beauty, and power. But he will have a lot of responsibility when he's trained. There is something about him that is different to other newborns. Something good. Very good. But i'll have to see what it is when he wakes up. It's good that he's a soldier, so he will know and understand discipline. A major as well, so he must be a good leader. He's young, so he also must have been either a very good soldier, or very charismatic. All very good qualities that I have been looking for. He will be better that the other newborns, I can tell.

My thoughts were interrupted as he let out a loud wail, finally showing the burning agony he was going through. He seemed to have decided that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of him anymore, as long as the pain stops. Unfortunatly that's not possible. He will have to experience pain all through this life, be it punishment, violence or just the thirst. The never ending thirst. Always there. Always burning. Even when he gets older it will not dissapear. It will fade, yes, though it will always be there, at the back of his mind, controlling his every thought. But I think this one will manage to control himself. He looks strong and diciplined, which will prove to be a valuable quality.

I will be the one who takes him hunting when he wakes up. I need to put more effort in with this one. I think he will be talented. I'll just have to work hard to mould him into what I need. I don't think it will be that hard to do. Regular punishments and rewards will teach him quite quickly. I just hope the other newborns don't become too jealous, as that could lead to fights, then resulting in deaths. This one added to the others brings the total to seven newborns. Not good enough. I want the most powerful army there has ever been. What can seven newborns do? Not enough. I just hope this one doesn't kill to many whilst being trained. If he does, I'll just have to send Nettie and Lucy to make some more. They don't matter. Just pawns that can be easily replaced. Nettie and Lucy always tell me that I need to stop being so picky when it comes to choosing humans to change, but as soon as I remind them why we are actually making this army, they drop the subject.

A brief knock on the door told me that Nettie was back from her hunt with Lucy. I can only presume that Lucy went to go and check on the newborns.

"Yes, Nettie?" I called. She entered and saw our young Major on the bed.

"One of the newborns has been causing a bit of fighting. Can you go and help Lucy with them please. I'll watch him for you." Nettie pointed to the Major.

"Of course, Nettie. Tell me if anything happens with him." She nodded and I stood. As I walked out of the room to go deal with the troublesome newborns, I saw Nettie resume my place at the side of the bed. I knew that she saw the same potential in him that I did.

I am eagerly anticipating his awakening.


	3. Waking Up

**Thanks to those who've reviewed, but you still can't have Jasper back XD**

**This isn't very good but it's something to publish. Im not good at writing from Jasper's point of view so please don't be mean. x**

**Thanks :)**

**JPOV**

This is it. This is Hell. It has to be. I've been killed and I'm now burning in Hell for the things I've done. The lives I've taken and ruined. I suppose I deserve this. I wanted the best for my homeland, and would stop at nothing to get it. I even killed for it. But I did my duty. That is one fact I can take with me through hell. I did my duty. To my country, my home, and my family. I did my duty.

The burning. It just won't stop. its been like this for days and it just won't end. But every so often, as I open my eyes to get a glimpse of the hell I will be in for eternity, I see something. Faces of women. No. Not just women. Angels. The same three angels I saw that night on my horse, the angels with the red eyes. I keep seeing them at the side of me. Sometimes it's one, sometimes it's two. But it's usually the same angel. No, Jasper. If this truly is hell, then these women are not angels, but demons. My own personal demons.

There is one by my bed now, and it's the one thats usually there. I look at her, my eyes searching the red orbs that look at me. Never moving. Never blinking. I try to make my eyes soft and pleading, begging for the pain to stop, and the fire to subside. But she just stares at me. I don't even know how long it's been. How long I've been burning. How have I not been reduced to ashes yet? It seems my body is still intact, but I suppose anything can happen in hell.

Wait! The fire is... going! My hands are free of it! Perhaps the demon decided to take pity on me after all. Its leaving! Slowly, yes but it is receding. I hope this is not just preparation for something worse. My arms are now free of the fire. Oh, hurry up...

**1 Hour Later**

So the fire's gone from my body, but it's now in my heart, and it's burning hotter than ever. Burning, scorching, how am I not reduced to nothing by now!

It's going! Going, going, going... gone!

What now? The fires gone, so what torture awaits me now?

No! It's back! In my throat. But... no where else. How strange. It feels like... some sort of thirst?

"Ah, you're awake." A smooth voice distracted me from my thoughts. I was suddenly aware that I was in a room of some sort, lying on a bed. Well, I was on a bed, until about 0.8 seconds ago, as now I'm upright staring at this demon.

"Who are you? What are you?" I demand of the demon. My voice... it's smooth, silky and strange. The burning in my throat fights to make it's self known. I put my hand to my throat (in another impossibly fast movement) in a futile attempt to smother the fire. My skin feels strange as well. It feels hard, but with a bit of give.

"My name is Maria," she answered. "And I think you mean what are we. And to answer that, we are vampires. Thats why you feel thirsty."

"What do I do about it..."

"We go hunting," Maria answered simply. "Follow me."

She held out her hand and told me to take it. Should I? Well if it'll stop this burning, I'll go anywhere with her.

I take her hand.

This is the first step to my new life.

I feel no hope.


End file.
